El juego perfecto
by Queen Stardust
Summary: Se había convertido en su juego favorito. Un juego privado en el que nadie salía herido, un juego pícaro y perfecto. Como ellos. X-Over.


_Disclaimer:__ ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Si acaso, Wilhelm Blümen y los escenarios. Pero si Albus Severus y Marishka fueran míos, dad por hecho que esto ocurriría._

_N.A: Este relato viene con banda sonora, o al menos tiene un efecto más bonito si se escucha con Cat People (Putting Out Fire) de David Bowie, que ha sido una gran inspiración para este relato. Aunque en realidad Tarantino y su Malditos Bastardos han sido otra fuente de inspiración y probablemente la principal. ¿Qué a quién se lo dedico? A Alrishka, a Albus Severus Potter, a Marishka Draculia y a quien lo hizo posible._

* * *

Se había convertido en su juego favorito. Un juego privado en el que nadie salía herido, un juego pícaro y perfecto. Como ellos. Utilizando el gira-tiempos de él y los conocimientos y recursos de ella elegían un día, cualquiera, y hacían girar el tiempo para ellos. Y comenzaba el juego.

A veces era una velada en la corte francesa celebrando el cumpleaños de la incorregible Marie Antoinette. Otras, era un baile de máscaras de los carnavales venecianos del siglo XVIII. Esa noche era una fiesta post estreno de una de las primeras películas alemanas de los años cuarenta. El lugar: un enorme y precioso hotel, que antiguamente había sido un palacio, repleto de la burguesía germana de más alto estatus.

Daba igual a donde fueran, ella lo tenía siempre preparado. Le daba una llave de un cuarto y allí tenía su ropa: un esmoquin color negro, una pajarita del mismo color y una camisa blanca. Se miró al espejo, había aprendido a jugar bien a ese juego, a ser parte de esa obra de teatro que ellos organizaban para una noche: su noche. Así pues su reflejo en el espejo mostraba a un hombre elegante y seguro, incluso su porte cambiaba, su pelo peinado y ligeramente engominado, su esmoquin perfecto y supo que ella estaba lista.

Siempre tenían el mismo ritual, uno aparecía por un lado del salón principal y el otro por el contrario, ambos se encontraban en el centro entre todo el gentío. Bajó las escaleras y entró al gran salón de baile, se escuchaba la suave música, las charlas y las risas. Alzó la mirada en el momento justo, como si estuviera sincronizado con ella, y la vio aparecer. Un vestido ajustado y rojo decoraba a la perfección ese cuerpo curvilíneo que le enloquecía. A juego iban sus labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa cómplice en cuanto sus ojos dieron con él.

No lo harían de inmediato, nunca lo hacían. Ambos bebían, se socializaban todo lo que podían y se iban acercando poco a poco, muy poco a poco. La noche era perfecta mientras actuaban como desconocidos que no notaban su presencia pero, a la vez, no paraban de mandarse miradas, guiños y sonrisas cómplices. Era casi media noche cuando aquel tal Wilhelm Blümen los reunió en el centro del salón. Ambos se sonrieron de manera imperceptible para el caballero alemán antes de que él les hablara.

-_Herr_ Potter, desearía presentarle a_ Frau_ Draculia, la dama está interesada en hablar con usted-que casualmente Marishka eligiera a un hombre con el que él había estado hablando solo le hacía sonreír más a Albus. Adoraban cuando alguien les presentaba como auténticos desconocidos.

-_Frau,_ es un placer que una dama tan bella se interese en hablar conmigo-pronunció él cogiendo su mano enguantada en blanco y besándola como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, mirándola a los ojos con aquella mirada que guardaba en exclusiva para ella sin darse cuenta.

-_Herr_ Blümen me ha hablado de usted, es normal que una mujer quiera hablar con semejante caballero-le devolvió la mirada con esa misma complicidad, con esa diversión y picardía en sus labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa encantadora.

El mundo se paraba entonces. Ya estaban, frente a frente. No importaba el gentío, ni siquiera que ese tal Wilhelm Blümen continuara a su lado. No necesitaban hablar, jamás lo hacían. Él tiraba de su mano suavemente guiándola para bailar, ya se encontraban en el centro del salón.

La seguridad que le embriaga a él al tenerla pegada a su cuerpo le envalentonaba a la hora de bailar aunque no fuera el perfecto bailarín. Se movían al ritmo que marcaba la música y, a la vez, al ritmo que marcaban sus propios instintos. Les envolvía esa aura del juego, del misterio y a la vez de la lujuria. Mirada verde sobre mirada azul, mano masculina y firme sobre cintura femenina y provocadora.

Todo, absolutamente todo, desaparecía. No había gente, no había fechas, no había horas, ni edades, ni condiciones. Solo sus cuerpos pegados y la música que les acariciaba y mecía. Dejándose llevar hasta que la canción acababa y sus ropas estorbaban. Se deslizaban con urgencia entre el gentío, subían correteando las escaleras y cuando se encontraban solos en el primer pasillo sus labios se encontraban.

Las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello, agarraban su nuca y pegaban sus rostros por completo. La mano en la cintura de él la estrechaba en extremo a su cuerpo, casi queriendo romperla, sabiendo que era imposible.

A veces, si tenían suerte, lograban llegar a un cuarto, a cualquiera. Dejarse caer en la cama, desnudarse por completo y devorarse. Gritándose entre jadeos y gemidos lo que se amaban, lo mucho que se pertenecían. Ese _"para siempre"_ que les parecía delicioso.

Otras veces ninguno de los dos lo soportaba, caían en el primer rincón lejos de la gente y se dejaban llevar por ese deseo que les quemaba tanto. Porque en eso se convertían cuando estaban juntos, por muy fría que ella fuese. Porque el hielo también quema. Y el detonante era aquel cuerpo cálido y joven, el de él.

Cuando tenían certeza de que la fiesta había acabado desenredaban sus cuerpos y se miraban a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa. Normalmente se echaban a reír, pues así acaban todos los juegos, con una risa. Volvían a besarse una y otra vez, y volvían a su tiempo real sin que nadie si quiera imaginara lo que los dos amantes cómplices, entre miradas y sonrisas, escondían.


End file.
